<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A forgetful time (maybe not) by Mothyd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213313">A forgetful time (maybe not)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothyd/pseuds/Mothyd'>Mothyd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, F/F, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothyd/pseuds/Mothyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amity has lived her whole life according to others, it's about time she does something for herself. It all starts slowly but the truth is unmistakable, luz is cute.<br/>--------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>I am having a hard time with writing this story so in the meantime check out stars and paper cuts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It always seemed strange me how people could go to school and not pay attention. My parents would kill me if I wasted any time ment for school, I was here for a reason after all. While glancing up from my work I see the human in front of me and frown, why in the world is she sleeping! It's so helpless why in the world did it have to be in my favorite class. Picking up my eraser I glance at the teacher who is grading papers and decide to test my luck.</p><p>     As the eraser landed someone giggled behind me, "finally found a new target I see" </p><p>     I roll my eyes and turn turn in my seat. Although I didn't even need to turn around to know who it was, "Shut it Bosha, you know that I never did anything like that."</p><p>     While trying to stay quiet Bosha gasps sarcastically and points to the human. "Its alive!" At this statement a few others look at what the commotion was, sadly this included the teacher. As distracted as I was I didn't see that until too late. Before I could tell Bosha to stop I was interrupted by a suffocating silence as the teacher walked over to my desk.</p><p>     "What is all this noise about? I expect better from you Amity." Bosha smiled at this but her victory was cut short. "You too young lady, the three of us will have to talk about this later." The pink haired witch didn't seem to hear this last part though because she kept smiling. "Now everyone! Continue your work, remember that this will be collected at the end of class!" Bosha snickered as I got back to work. </p><p>     This assignment wasn't particularly hard but you have to be very precise about how you say things. Abomination goo can be made many different ways with the same ingredients so you have to be careful. After working again for a while I glanced at the clock to see how long until the bell screams.</p><p>     Instead I see the human looking at me like its confused. Annoyed,  I shot a glare, what did it want with me? Pushing the thought out of my head I wrote a few more sentences that I thought were satisfactory before the bell screamed. "Alright class, put your papers on my desk and you can leave for the day. Luz, Amity, and Bosha come here." I thought he said the three of us not four. </p><p>     "I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again!" Strangely he smirked at that. Did he think what I said is strange, maybe the human is doing something strange again, is he mad? I force my thoughts to focus as they shook their head. There was a loud crash and I jumped. Quickly glancing around I spotted the human on the ground and a desk on her, what in the world. Who knew that humans would be so helpless, how are they not extinct. Bosha gave me a proud smirk and walked over to the teacher's desk. I maneuver my way around the desk and grab it by its legs to try and help but there was a thump and the human yelped. Bosha found this hilarious and stifled a laugh as the teacher tapped the desk impatiently. </p><p>     "Sorry about that!" The human popped up and instantly fell over again. She threw her arms out and took me down with her. "Sorry, sorry, sorry! Give me a sec!" Luz then shifted to a sitting position as if to show everyone that they were tied together. The teacher seemingly had enough of these shenanigans and cleared their throat causing me to stand up stiffly.</p><p>     "Bosha, if this happens again I will personally make sure that you fail my class!" His features were hard and gave no sign of remorse. "Luz and Amity stay, Bosha you can go. Don't think this is over though." The door clicked and his face softened a bit but I was still on edge.</p><p>     "I'm up!" The human stated this as if it was an accomplishment worth recognizing. "Sorry 'bout that sir."</p><p>     "Nonsense, don't worry about it. Bosha is so unruly I feel bad that you share a class with her." He stands from his desk with a few papers. "Both of you are good students, you're so ready to learn and care about the subject. However it seems that both of you have a problem." </p><p>     "No, Sir. We don't have any problems it's just that Bosh-" I was cut off by him chuckling. Why is he laughing?</p><p>     "Let me finish when I'm talking, I think you miss understand. Amity, your work is always precise and always contains more information than needed. However they aren't engaging and lack any personal elements, it's like you are just copying from a book."  This makes me scared that he thinks in cheating somehow. He turned his head to look at the human. "And luz. It seems that you only know the material a little but your work is always fun to read with how you explain things." There was a short pause, as of he was proud of his idea, "I want both of you to take each other's papers and grade them. Please write some notes or suggestions so that you two can learn a bit.</p><p>     "Yes Sir" I was already dreading the extra work but if I turned it down then my parents would get upset. The human seemed exited and bounced on her heels looking at the paper she was handed. I excepted the paper from his hand and glanced over the paper.</p><p>     "You two make sure to do that over the weekend ok?" The teacher turned to his desk as we walked out. I could hear the human start to say something but I already started walking away and didn't care to stop.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------</p><p>    "Ugh!" I looked at the paper again dreading the next paragraph. "This is like trying to decode the wild witch's writing" the human girl had a distinct way of writing, it was possible to read but each letter looped together hurriedly. Strangely there was an entertaining essay under the weird writing style. Every so often my eyes flickered over to the doodles at the side of the page, they looked like a few plants that were talked about and there was one of a person I couldn't quite place my finger on.</p><p>     "Wow, Em come look at this!" Edric appeared out of nowhere causing me to jump. Emira walked over and grabbed the paper with a smirk before looking at it.</p><p>     Her eyebrow raised in surprise before exclaiming "oh, damity." </p><p>    Edrick bursted out laughing with that one "how did I not think of that!" I rolled my eyes and grabbed for the paper. The twins seemed to look at each other and spoke together. "I know..."</p><p>     Edrick chuckled again as Emira started to talk again. "Amity, I know we snooped once but making up a language? That's going a bit too far."</p><p>     "I know it looks like a new language but it isn't, this is how the human writes" I sighed and grabbed the paper making sure to put it face down on my desk.</p><p>    "Then why did the human draw you" Edrick said as he eyed the paper with a grin. I shrugged, not really in the mood for their jokes and games. </p><p>     "Yoink!" I spun my head around to see Ed holding the paper, "Oh, your right. That is her!" He tossed it aside and without thinking I practically ran to pick it up.</p><p>     "Don't start, this it an important grade for the human and I don't want to be the reason it fails" I immediately regret saying that as the twins look at each other and nod before walking away. Presumably they are planning something but right now it doesn't matter. Sitting down I decided to keep working even though it's late. After all, I'd prefer to keep working than be stuck with nothing to do.</p><p>     Soon after I finish decoding the essay and grading it I lean back in my chair and glance at the time. It is already past 2am so I question if I should just not sleep but something else is bugging me in the back of my head and I can't quite put my finger on it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A chaotic weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amity gets sick and a bet is won.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I lay in bed not quite having the willpower to get up. Over the weekends not much happens and consequently I don't have much to do. Drawing a quick spell circle my phone appears and a few taps later I'm on penstagram. This idle time isn't that bad, its better than the alternative.</p><p>Every time my mother is home she makes sure I always have some important thing to work on. A few years back there was a week during summer where she didn't let me see any friends. To pass the time she gave me an advanced abomination magic book that I had to preform a spell out of. Let's just say that didn't end well and the hospital was involved.</p><p>While letting my mind wander I remembered something from last night I want to look at. The paper I was supposed to grade for the human was supposed to actually be graded. I got too distracted last night with her cute writing style to put the score on it. While struggling with sitting up a wave of nausea washed over me. "What time is it?" I slowly stand up and look at my scroll to check the time, almost 11am. "Not eating for almost 24 hours will do that I guess."</p><p>I've always had to make sure to remind myself to eat. It's not that I'm starving myself, I just forget. With everything else I do somehow taking care of myself is the thing I forget. Stumbling my way over to the stairs my shoulder supports me on the wall. I think 'well this isn't good' as my knees don't want to support me. Ed ran by, probably with a big smile and cracking a joke, but I didn't pay attention. The only thing I was focusing on were the stairs in front of me.</p><p>I saw Ed again but this time he was beside me. He spoke again but all I could respond with was stumbling on the first step. His arms caught me and there was some panicked voices as I drifted out of consciences.</p><p>"Amity! Please wake up!" Emira was clearly panicking. I don't know why though, its normal for me to overwork myself. "Ed, this isn't good" she pressed something against my head.</p><p>What seems like an few minutes later I find myself in a familiar room but I don't care to try and remember. It feels like my thoughts are being pulled through a thick slime as I close my eyes. There was some murmuring in the background of my thoughts although I ignored it.</p><p>A bit later the voices returned but there was a different one that joined this time. I didn't want to move and everything hurt but the noise wouldn't stop on it's own. "Please shut up" my voice is raspy and uneven but decently understandable I'd like to think. A voice I recognize as Emira spoke loudly and suddenly there were people touching me.</p><p>I try to move them away but my arms refuse anything more than a slight raise that I doubt could even pick up a pencil. Suddenly a pair of warm hands clasped mine and in that moment I realized just how cold I was. The warmth felt nice but another hand touched my forehead causing me to frown. The cold hand was sapping away what warmth I had. A slight shiver ran up my spine while I waited for the cold hand to move away. Deciding to look at who is bothering me I steel my nerves.</p><p>My eyelids felt like sand paper and the light was extremely bright. "Amity are you ok?" I though Emira asked that, for some reason it made me angry. I'm sure I don't look 'ok' whatever that means. Still barely able to find the strength to keep my eyes open I find the energy to talk. "I swear to titan that if you're not being sarcastic I will make sure to break every bone in your body." I regret saying this instantly as Emira burst through the door and I hear clattering.</p><p>Ed helped me sit up and I saw who I was talking to. Somehow of all the living things in the isles I chose to snap at it was the human. Why is she even here? My questioning gaze was answered with Edrick putting his hand on her shoulder. "This is luz, the human that brought you your missing work. She is also the one who came today to get the essay she worked hard on."</p><p>"Human? Oh, sorry." I felt really self conscious when I realized how I acted. "I-I mean.... well.. what I meant t-to say..." the tension was palpable and the human actually looked upset.</p><p>"Dios ayúdame(god help me)" the human said something but I didn't understand and by the looks on Ed and Em's faces they didn't either. "Guys, I know you aren't trying to be mean but I have a name you know" I felt even more ashamed in that moment. I just want to shrink into nothingness.</p><p>"Yes sorry, luz right?" I attempted to smooth things over but it didn't work. Silence seeped into every pore of my skin as everyone shifted uncomfortably.</p><p>Emira was the first to break the silence while  pushing a plate onto my lap. "You've been out for three days! What happened!" I looked down to see toast and sighed.</p><p>"Toast, huh nice" I guess this is unfair to say but toast isn't a meal so I don't feel bad.</p><p>"Yup! The human said you could be sick and she ate toast when she got sick like that. Something about throwing up." Emira glanced at the hu- luz.</p><p>"Yeah! I got really sick one summer after eating some suspicious Chinese food and it was horrible. Everything I ate seemed to make me throw up so my mami drove me to the hospital and they said I should be fine as long as I only eat crackers and bread and stuff" I started to not pay attention to what she was saying. It's not that she wasn't a good storyteller but she talked seemingly with no breath for as long as she wanted. I learned this after she saw my fourth azura book and she talked for around 15 minutes without stopping. Luz somehow makes stories less about what she is saying but more of enjoying how excited she gets.</p><p>I realized I was staring when luz stopped talking and tilted her head. "Your not gonna pass out again right?" She looked really concerned despite how horrible I've been to her.</p><p>While looking down in shame I said the only thing I could think of, "sorry" Sorry doesn't cut it though. If anything I thought I made it made things worse but when I looked up the human looked confused.</p><p>"What for? You didn't do anything.... wait did I say something in spanish again?" I don't know what this spanish is but it seems like luz knows a different language. That would make a lot of sense actually. Luz looked at the twins and they shrugged in response. "I'm still learning about what you guys have and dont have here so feel free to ask questions."</p><p>Ed was the first to speak up, "what's a chineez?"</p><p>Luz giggled at this, her laugh was incredibly contagious. I couldn't help but smile before she started explaining. "Chinese is an ethnic group, and their food is pretty good."</p><p>Em took a turn this time and asked what an ethnic group was. After a short time to think luz started to answer, "well on earth people live in many places. If your parents are from a certain place then you share what they were."</p><p>"Like covens?" I asked.</p><p>Luz nodded and said, "I guess so." She seemed to draw out the ending of the 'so' as if she wasn't sure. "Its more like who you are not what you choose to learn." This confused me even more, why would you resign yourself to something without learning first?</p><p>Emira sighed and summoned her scroll, probably texting someone. "Sorry luz but you'll have to trust us to take care of mittens for you" I glared at Em as my face became red with the nickname.</p><p>There was only a moment before luz looked at me and whispered 'mittens' before her face lit up again. "Is that your nickname!"</p><p>How did she gave so much energy and why in the world is she so hard to lie to? I nodded my head before she pulled out a shiny rectangle and a flash filled my sight for a split second. "What?" I rubbed my eyes, "Why did you do that? How did you even..."</p><p>"Oh! Sorry I just took a picture. If you don't want me to keep it I'll delete it. You were so cute I couldn't resist." With that my brain actually stopped working. Who would've thought that the human would kill me and not literally anything dangerous.</p><p>Laughter filled the room as the twins started to speak. "Your right Em, I owe you 15 snails!"</p><p>"Told you," Em looked at luz and smiled. "Take care of her alright?" I threw my pillow at them causing Emira to start laughing again before walking off with luz.</p><p>"What did you even bet on?" Something told me that I didn't want the answer though. Ed glanced at the door as if waiting for Em to save him. "what did you bet on Edrick" the green haired boy flinched at my voice before turning to me.</p><p>"We might've wagered some snails on which team you swing for." At that my jaw dropped, I couldn't believe it. What about that interaction told them anything. Besides it was only luz. Stupid, clumsy, strange, brave, cute, luz. Ok maybe they had a point but betting on their little sister's love life is low.</p><p>"Betting on something like that is bad even for you," I start to pick at the toast again while deciding how to get revenge.</p><p>"Welp, you look better for now. Just yell if need anything!" Ed practically ran out of the room. Finally alone I look around at where I am. With all the commotion I didn't realize that we were in the guest room. It's the closest to the stairs so it makes sense but it feel like I'm missing something. My hands plant themselves beside be so I can put my feet over the side of the bed. As my weight shifted I contemplated asking for help getting to my room but my pride would never take it. Why should I need help to get to my own room after all.</p><p>"Who would've thought that the only person you don't push away would end up being a human." Em walked in as I stood against a wall. She rushed over to me and seemed to be contemplating what to say. Despite how the twins act they know when they have to be serious, especially when it came to family. "Hey don't push yourself, where are you even going?"</p><p>"My room, I would rather sleep in my own bed." Emira nodded as Edrick came back but he only came in after checking for his counterpart. I stumble down the hallway to my room, em making sure to stay close in case she needed to help me. I sit at my desk while thinking about everything that happened. My mind keeps darting back to luz though, why did she even care?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm still getting used to posting on this website so please stay patient if I do things wrong.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Unexpected mischief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amity is going to school next chapter! However the twins want to make sure Amity is safe so they recruit help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cold emptiness of the manor is the worst when you are alone. Unrelenting walls everywhere you turn and echoes coming seemingly from nowhere. I lay in bed surrounded by all my school books. Today is Tuesday, yesterday Luz brought my school work and the twins thought it would be fine to let her into the room I was resting in. </p><p>Right now I have more pressing matters though. "Ugh," Abomination magic is very complex. I would be willing to bet it's the only reason the coven is prestigious. Another sigh breaks my train of thought so I glare at the source of the noise. Ed and Em are being very careful to make sure I'm eating properly and resting. However Edric can get very bored. </p><p>"What," I continue to glare as Ed sits on my desk chair, face down on my desk he replies. </p><p>"You've been doing that for hours," he picked up is scroll just enough to see the screen. "Correction, it's been 3 hours 23 minutes and 45 seconds. When we allowed you to do 4 hours of school work I didn't think you would do it all in one sitting. You are supposed to be resting." </p><p>"I will only be able to rest easily if I finish my work. Can you please be quiet?" Ed seemed to contemplate on what to do before sighing again and sitting up. A few minutes later I heard soft footsteps leaving the room. </p><p>While in the middle of a particularly annoying problem I heard knocking on my doorframe. "Times up mittens!" Em held up her scroll as if to show she isn't lying. "Now I have to take those pesky books away so you are ready to go back to school tomorrow." </p><p>"Tomorrow? I thought I was going back next Monday." </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I know." Emira walked up with a smirk as I furiously scribbled the answer. "Its an executive order. Besides, you should be happy to go see the human again." </p><p>"Do you mean mom and dad know?" My blood ran cold, if they knew about this I would be grounded as soon as they get back. Weakness is inexcusable in their eyes. </p><p>"Nope, they don't know yet. Hopefully they will never." I was instantly relieved as Emira said that. Last time I was grounded everything was moved out of my room, even my bed and dresser. With a huff Em stood up after putting my books as far away from my bed as possible. "I have a surprise for you in the livingroom, let me help you down the stairs." </p><p>I stood up with wobbly legs and slowly made my way down the hall. "It isn't anything bad right?" </p><p>"Come on mittens, I'm not that cruel" Em seemed to be chuckling to herself so I repaired myself for the worst anyways. "Take your time. You're still recovering you know."</p><p> </p><p>While I slowly went down the stairs I could see flecks of long green hair in my peripheral vision. Its annoying that she can't even let me walk in peace. However as soon as I got to the bottom of the stairs something jumped on me and I instantly knew what was happening. "Stop recording" I growled, "don't make me destroy your illusion and your scroll." </p><p>Ed started laughing along with the illusion. I had to give them credit though, it was very well made. Fake luz then asked why I thought it was fake which was even more impressive. "Everything is exactly the same" I whisper under my breath, "how much did you guys spend on this prank?" </p><p>Ed shrugged while looking as his counterpart. "I don't know, maybe 15 minutes to find her and another 20 to get here." At that my face lit up bright pink. </p><p>"Wait... are you serious" the look on my face is probably what the twins would consider 'priceless'. I was more worried over the response though. A shrug was all I needed to turn into a blubbering mess. " I, wait what.... I um, sorry. I just thought... um, I thought it was a prank." </p><p>"Yeah, I caught that much." Luz giggled at the situation before continuing. "Ed and Em found me after school and asked me to come here. They want me to help take care of you when you come back to school." </p><p>"Are you sure that you don't mind? I don't want to make you late to any of your classes." Luz seemed adamant but I don't want to find out that the twins forced her. </p><p>"Don't sweat it, besides, that's what friends do." That single sentence made my spirits drop. I am glad that we are friends but why does luz saying that we are friends make me feel bad? Am I going insane? </p><p>Luz stood there slightly shifting her feet. I ask myself if I make her uncomfortable but quickly push the thought away. Her big brown eyes glanced around the room as she spoke again. "Even though I've been here before I don't think I could get used to it." </p><p>"Yeah, it can be a bit overwhelming" I can't blame Luz, the large rooms with halls seemingly leading you to oblivion catch most people off guard.</p><p>Before I could react luz ran to the other side of the room staring at the portraits of the twins and I. Who thought it would be a good idea to have glorified baby pictures put where everyone could see. I start cursing who ever invented child portraits before I get interrupted.</p><p>"Awwwe!" Luz is now standing in front of one that only has me, titan help me. "You were so small and cute!" </p><p>Ed practically ran to Luz and whispered in her ear before looking at me, oh no. I started waking over to the two of them but as soon as I'm in reach to grab Ed he bolts out of the room. "What did he say." Please don't be embarrassing. </p><p>Luz's eyes fixed on me with a sparkle, please don't be bad. I ask again but probably a tick louder than it should be. "What did he say." She only stared at me though as I heard giggling behind me, I whip my head around to see Em. "What did you do" </p><p>"We made a little bet, don't worry." Now that worried me even more as I turned to luz. She is still standing there while staring at me. </p><p>"Tell me what he told you." I know that I am freaking out but I don't care. What of it's a secret about me or blackmail. Maybe it's the two of them pranking luz, please don't be embarrassing. Wait, she said something. Dang it! Do something, move, talk, anything. </p><p>But all I can do is panic as the world spins around me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about the long wait everyone! I had an accident and wasn't able to move my hand for a while. Hopefully now that I'm good I can start uploading more frequently. Thanks for being patient and I hope you enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amity can go back to school (yay). Next chapter I'm going to have fun with.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I force myself to stay as calm as possible which turned out to not be very calm. "Luz?" She was still staring at me with her chocolate brown eyes. </p><p>I felt my breathing quickening as she bounced around me. "You like azura! What is your favorite character, who do you ship?" Somehow she continued to speak faster and faster. "We should start a book club, oooh! It couldbeinyourhideout! Wecoulddovoices, Idothebestazuraimpreions!" </p><p>How is she still talking? Humans breath right? "Umm" I clear my throat as my voice got caught in my throat. "Please don't tell anyone." Luz stopped talking and looked confused. "If bosha and her gang found out I would never hear the end of it. Just forget that I read azura please." I noticed my voice wavering at the end. </p><p>Luz just nodded and looked sad although her energy still seemed to boundless. I look over to where Emira is to see Ed standing next to her again. The two were giggling between themselves watching luz and I from across the room. Ed spoke first, "Hey mittens, I know you probably want to hang out with luz more but it is going to be a long day tomorrow." Em added on with almost no pause "I'll make sure luz gets home safe, don't worry" </p><p>I wasn't worried until Em said that but before I could respond luz hugged me again. "I'll wait in front of the school for you, if you need any help at all I will be one call away.... Actually I don't know if my phone works with your scroll. I am gonna have to figure that out. Aaanyways, see you tomorrow, sweet dreams." </p><p>Em smirked while trying to get her out of the door, I don't trust those two alone. All a could do was watch them leave together before heading back to my room. </p><p>----------------------------------------------- </p><p>I managed to roll out of bed on time and start my normal routine. My roots are coming in again, mother will want it dyed again. </p><p>A loud crash caused me to jump before Emira laughed. "What is going on down there?" I call out. </p><p>"I dropped my shirt" Ed responded with a groan. How in the world did a shirt make that noise?. Em yelled up that he was still in the shirt when he dropped it between her laughing. Titan help me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for uploading so late, a bunch of stuff happened. Hop I can get into a schedule but for now I am writing as I can.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first work so it is pretty sloppy. Feel free to leave suggestions/tips. I'll update this when I get the time but don't expect a masterpiece.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>